rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Redline: Origins
Redline: Origins 1950 The Redline: Origins is an event that is in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Ferrari 375 F1. Natalia, Agent - You have been invited to drive a classic Ferrari from 1950 for a Scuderia Ferrari documentary. Complete all the goals in 7 days and you can bring home the Ferrari 375 F1 racing car! Do you want to start now? You have been lent a Ferrari 375 F1 racing car. All upgrades, customizations and VIP will remain on the car permanently, whether you acquire it from this event or buy it later. Stage 1 - Dawn of Scuderia Ferrari - Hey, congrats on landing this job! The history of Scuderia Ferrari is fascinating - it's a great topic for a documentary. We've approached someone special to help you. Meet...Sir Norman King! - Natalia, Agent. G'day. Don't bother with all that 'Sir' business - everyone just calls me Norm. I'll be taking you on a 'tour' of the era, and they'll film wherever we go. You'll be driving my Ferrari 375 F1, from back in 1950. There aren't many of these little beauties left. It was a bloody good racer in its day - took Ferrari to their first of many victories. — Norm. Stage 2 - Glass Cannons - Racing was different back in the day...very different. They built these cars for speed, above all else - including safety. The cars were fragile and bloody fast, and the tracks didn't help. Slight bumps could ruin your performance, and pretty much any crash could be the end of you. — Norm. Stage 3 - Ferrari Legends - Let's take a look at a legend of the time: Oscar Scarpellini. He won several races in this very car, and went on to prove Ferrari the best manufacturer of the day. I want you to reproduce some of Scarpellini's famous racing feats. Let's see if we can't get a sense of his racing style. — Norm. Stage 4 - Euro Racedays - Almost all the cars of the time were made and raced by Europeans, and - in the earliest seasons - Italians in particular. The Monza Circuit in Italy is this car's spiritual home, so we'll start our Euro tour there. — Norm. Stage 5 - Circuit Upgrades - G'day, we've got another day of racing history to explore. I want to look at some of the improvements that have been made to the old race circuits over the years. While big, long, fast turns are fun to watch, many have now been replaced with tricky chicanes to make them safer, while keeping them challenging and interesting to drive. — Norm. Stage 6 - Indy Speedway - The Indianapolis Motor Speedway was an official part of the tour back in the 50s, but almost no European teams crossed the pond to compete. Scarpellini was an exception - he took a Ferrari car into a race as the only non-American driver in the whole event. They need footage of the speedway. This is a good chance to muck around with some very fast cars. — Norm. Stage 7 - Generations - Hi Sir Norman, and welcome back, racer! Here's your surprise: we've sourced two more generations of Scuderia Ferrari cars, and we're going to race them all against each other! — Natalia, Agent. In the 60-odd years since the 375 F1's prime there's been a lot of innovation, so these new cars will leave the poor veteran in the dust. We've set up some events that should keep things interesting, though. There's a big crowd gathered to watch the final day of shooting, so you'd better put on a good show. — Norm. Norm - Great stuff! I think we've shown what the most impressive cars of the early eras can do, and had a good look at what it was like at the start of Ferrari's dominant racing history. Thanks for putting up with my reminiscing. I'm going to let you hang on to my 375 F1. I reckon you'll appreciate it more than anyone, and you've definitely earned it. Eric - Oh man, we get to keep the 375 F1?! Norm might miss it, but we'll put it to good use. This car is an absolute CLASSIC! 'Stages and goals' 'Completion rewards' 1995 Ferrari BEGINS IN 3 HOURS TriviaCategory:Events Oscar Scarpellini, the 'legendary F1 driver' who was 'the only non-American driver' to take part in the Indianapolis leg of the tournament in the 50s, is a fictional person. However, his reputation is based on those of several Scuderia Ferrari drivers, including Alberto Ascari, who was the only non-American to take part in the 1952 Indianapolis 500. Category:Redline Origins